1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pawls for use with latches that have an output shaft for supporting a pawl and that operate by at least in part moving the output shaft rotationally as the pawl is moved between latched and unlatched positions. In particular, the present invention concerns a pawl that has a mounting system that makes the pawl much easier to mount to a latch as compared to previously known pawls.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The pawls known in the prior art are usually fixed to the output shaft of a latch mechanism by tightening in opposite directions a pair of nuts provided, along with associated lock washers, on either side of the pawl. Accordingly, the prior art pawls required the use of common hand tools for installation and adjustment.